


Long Distance Love Part II

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, New York - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, long distance love, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of your long distance romance with Joey Ramone. You go visit him in New York City for the first time and stay for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Love Part II

Day 1

You walk towards Joey with a smile on your face. He looks like a handsome god standing there, all statuesque, rose in hand, waiting for you to arrive.

You had just landed at John F. Kennedy airport in New York City. It was your first time in New York City and you were going to stay with Joey for a week. The Ramones had a show booked that week, at CBGB, and you were finally going to get to see them play live.

You reach Joey and he picks you up in his arms and spins you around. It felt so good to be in his arms again. You hadn’t seen each other in a month, since he left Chicago to go meet you in person.

He says, “Hi babydoll.” 

You say, “I’ve missed you so.” 

Joey puts you down and leans down to give you a sweet kiss on the lips.

He hands you the rose and you say, “Thank you, babe. So sweet of you.”

Joey puts his arm around you and says, “Let’s go get your luggage.”

As you walk through the airport, a few people recognize Joey and call his name. Joey waves at them but keeps walking with his arm around you.

You tease, “That’s my boyfriend, Mr. Famous.”

Joey gives you a shy smile and says, “You think you can get used to it?”

You say, “Definitely. That’s the price to pay when your boyfriend is a punk rock god.”

You find the baggage area and spot your suitcase. Joey picks it up and carries it for you.

He says, “Uh, my driver is waiting outside.”

You make your way outside and Joey points to a limo parked nearby. 

You say, “A limo?”

Joey says, “Pretty cool, yeah?”

You had never been in a limo before, in your 19 years of being alive.

The limo driver nods his head and smiles at you. 

Joey says, “This is Curtis, Curtis, this is my girl.” 

Curtis takes the suitcase from Joey and puts it in the trunk.

He then opens the door for you and Joey to get in the car. 

Joey says, “Ladies first.” You step inside and you can’t believe how big it is.

Joey sits next to you and puts both of his arms around you. 

You snuggle close to him.

Joey kisses the top of your head and says, “Welcome to New York City, baby.”

You say, “I can’t believe I’m here….with you. I’m so happy.”

Joey says, “And you’ll get to see the band in concert.”

You say, “I can’t wait!”

Joey smiles and says, “Hey, I love you.”

You say, “I love you more, babe.”

You and Joey make out while the limo makes his way to Joey’s place at the St. Mark.

When you arrive, the driver parks right in front of the building.

He lets you and Joey out and grabs your suitcase out of the trunk.

Joey takes the suitcase and says, “Thanks Curtis. See you soon.”

Curtis says, “Very well, Mr. Ramone. And nice meeting you, little lady.’ 

You smile at him and say goodbye.

Joey grabs your hand and you make your way inside the building.

He leads you to the elevator and presses the button.

While you wait, you say, “This is a nice building-I like it!”

Joey shrugs and says, “It’s home, ya know?”

Within a few minutes, Joey opens the door to apartment 10 J and you step inside.

Immediately you see Paul, Joey’s cat, laying on the couch. There are papers everywhere, along with toys, a guitar, and books in the living room.

Joey takes the suitcase to his bedroom and sets it on the floor.

He comes back out to the living room and sees you petting Paul.

Joey smiles and says, “I see you guys are friends.”

You say, “He’s so cute, Joey.”

Joey walks to the couch and sits down. 

He says, “Paul was only a year old when I adopted him. Now he’s three.”

You sit next to Joey and say, “It’s so great that you gave him a home. I love that you love animals.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Yeah, animals are the best...especially cats. Right Paul?”

Paul looks at Joey and meows.

You say, “Oh my gosh, he understands you.”

Joey laughs and says, “He’s my buddy. What could be better...I’ve got Paul and my girl with me. Life is good.”

 

Later that night, after you get settled in, Joey says, “Hey, do you like lasagna?”

You say, “I love it..why?” 

You both are on the couch, all cuddled next to each other.

Joey says, “Cause ya know, I wanna make it for you.”

You look at Joey and say, “Really? You can cook?”

Joey shrugs and says, “Not a lot, but a few things and that’s one of them.”

You say, “I’d love it, babe.”

Joey says, “Great. I’ll go get started on it. Why don’t you sit here and watch TV while I cook?”

He turns the TV on and says, “Find somethin’ you like.” He gives you the remote.

You say, “Let me know if you need any help, okay?”

Joey says, “Okay, but I won’t.” He walks to the kitchen and gets started.

You can see him in the kitchen from where you are, since the kitchen and living room are basically one room.

He looks so cute concentrating in the kitchen.

You find a channel that is showing The Brady Bunch and watch that. 

You see Joey glance at you and he smiles. You blow him a kiss. He pretends he catches it with his hand and he brings his fingers to his lips. How you loved him so. 

Twenty minutes later, Joey comes to join you on the couch. He says the lasagna is in the oven baking and it’ll take 40 minutes to bake.

Joey says, “I’m so glad you’re here. I’m not gonna want you to leave.”

You say, “Don’t think about me leaving, babe. I just got here. We have a whole week ahead of us.”

Joey leans over to give you a soft kiss on the lips. You kiss him back and nibble on his bottom lip lightly. Joey moans in approval and pretty soon both of you are making out on the couch. Joey’s arms are around your waist, holding you tight.

Ten minutes later, there is a knock on the door.

Joey stops abruptly and says, “Who the hell is that?”

The person knocks again, louder.

Joey gets up and opens the door. It’s Trixy.

Joey sighs and closes the door a bit. 

He says, “Uh, what is it Trix? I’ve got company.”

Trixy says, “Another woman, right? Is that why you said you didn’t wanna see me anymore?” 

Joey looks irritated and says, “Look, I can’t talk to you right now, okay?”

Trixy swings open the door and forces her way in Joey’s apartment.

She sees you and sneers, “How old is she, Joey? Fifteen?”

You stand up, cross your arms and say, “And who the fuck are YOU?” You notice her knobby knees, as she’s wearing a mini skirt with high heels. 

Trix walks up to you and says, “And I wanna know the same!” She studies you for a bit and then says, “Hey, this is the girl whose picture you have on your fridge, isn’t it Joey?”

You look at Joey and accusingly say, “I thought you said you were going to take care of these ladies you were seeing!”

Joey says defensively, “I did, baby! I told her I didn’t wanna see her anymore, that’s why she’s here!”

He grabs Trixy’s arm and pulls her towards the front door. 

He says, “You gotta leave.”

Trixy says, “Joey! You belong with me, not her! I love you.”

You raise your eyebrows in surprise. Joey notices and rolls his eyes.

Joey smirks and says, “Listen Trix, what you and I had was never a serious thing. You know that. It was casual. I never told you I wanted more than that. You gotta understand that you ain’t the one for me.”

Trixy says, “Fine! If you wanna rob the cradle, go for it. You’re missin’ out on being with a real woman, though!” 

She storms out and Joey slams the door behind him. He locks it.

Your head is spinning and you don’t know what to think about what just happened.

Joey pleads with you and says, “I swear, I told her it was over.”

You sigh and say, “I believe you. I mean, she said it herself, that you told her you didn’t wanna see her anymore. But, did you ever tell her you loved her?”

Joey shakes his head and says, “No! Never. She would say it to me, but I never said it back to her. I can’t tell people I love them, if I don’t, ya know?”

You say, “Well okay, but I still feel like shit.” You felt belittled by the encounter and the fact that Trixy said Joey was robbing the cradle.

Joey puts his arms around you and looks into your eyes. 

He says, “Listen to me, you are the only woman that matters me. I don’t give a shit what anyone says about us, my heart is yours. I promise you.”

You say, “She said you are robbing the cradle and that I look like I’m 15.”

Joey smirks and says, “You DO NOT look like you’re 15! You look older than 19, if you wanna know the truth. But uh, Trixy is a 40 year old woman, so to her, of course you look like a child.”

“Wait, you were fucking a 40 year old woman? That’s even older than you are”, you say disapprovingly. 

Joey blushes and turns his head. He runs his fingers through his long hair.

He says, “Babe, can we forget about the past? I knew her before I met you. Now I have you. You are my present and my future, okay?”

You say, “You promise you won’t hurt me?”

Joey puts his hand on your cheek and rubs it gently.

He looks at you from above his glasses and says, “Never.”

You can tell Joey was being sincere. His eyes don’t lie.

You say, “I love you, Joey.”

Joey takes you in his arms and holds you. He says, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I ain’t gonna lose you.”

You felt better after hearing Joey’s words. 

You say, “You’d better go check on dinner, babe. You don’t want it to burn.”

Joey says, “Oh shit, you’re right.” He walks towards the kitchen and opens the oven to check on the lasagna. 

He says, “It’s definitely ready.” He takes his oven mitt, grabs the glass tray and places it on the counter.

You say, “That looks wonderful, babe.”

Joey says, “Thanks...just so ya know, you’re the only girl I’ve ever cooked for.”

You say, “Aw, really? I’m so honored.”

A half hour later, you and Joey are sitting in front of his coffee table with dinner in front of you. Joey had brought out a bottle of white wine and 2 glasses.

You say, “This is so wonderful babe. Thank you.”

Joey leans over and gives you a kiss on the cheek. 

He says, “I’m glad you dig it.”

You and Joey talk about various things over dinner. After dinner, you help him wash and clean up the kitchen.

 

Later that night in bed, Joey holds you tightly and says, “You’re the girl of my dreams, ya know?”

You say, “I feel the same about you.”

Joey teases, “That I’m the girl of your dreams?”

You laugh and say, “You know what I mean.”

Joey laughs and says, “Goodnight babydoll.”

You say, “Goodnight my love.”

You both close your eyes and fall asleep. You had never felt happier in your life.

 

Day 2

Joey holds your hand as you walk down the street. He is taking you to lunch at his favorite restaurant, called Veselka. 

When you arrive, the hostess says, “Hi Joey!” 

Joey says, “Hi Cindy. We’re here for lunch.”

Cindy says, “Looks like your favorite table is available, Joey.”

Joey says, “Great! By the way, this is my girlfriend.”

Cindy smiles wide and says, “Nice to meet you.”

You smile at her and say, “Thanks.”

Joey pulls out your chair so you can sit in it. He’s such a gentleman. 

He sits down and hands you a menu.

He says, “The perogies here are pretty awesome.”

You say, “Oh yeah? Is that what you’re getting?”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Yeah, probably.”

You say, “I’ll get them too, then.”

The waitress comes over and she takes your orders.

Joey reaches across the table and holds your hand. You love how affectionate he is. He is such a romantic person and you weren’t used to guys like that.

He says, “So uh, after here, wanna go shoppin’? There’s some nice shops around here.”

You say, “Okay, sure. I’ll do anything with you.”

Joey smiles shyly and you wink at him.

Joey feels his heart flip. No girl has ever made him feel the way you do and it kind of scared him   
a bit. He knew he was falling hard.

The waitress brings your food and both of you eat and have a nice discussion.

After lunch, you and Joey visit some shops in the East Village, where he lives.

He says, “Just tell me if you want anything and I’ll get it for you.”

You say, “Oh Joey, I have money….”

Joey says, “Hey, you’re my girl and like it or not, I’m gonna spoil ya, okay?”

You smile at him and say, “Okay.”

By the time you are done shopping, Joey had bought you a new pair of shoes, a red sexy top and a cute pair of dangly earrings. He insisted you buy more, but you really didn’t want anything else. 

As you walk down the sidewalk, Joey says, “We’ll have to shop some more before you go home. You didn’t buy enough this time.”

You laugh and say, “What? You WANTED me to buy more?”

Joey shrugs and say, “It’s just that I feel like giving you everything, ya know?”

You say, “You’re so sweet, babe. But I’m not very materialistic. I don’t shop as much as other women do. Besides, I’d rather have your company than all the material things in the world.”

Joey felt his heart flip again. This girl drove him crazy. How could he have found someone so perfect for him?

He puts his arm around you and both of you walk back home.

 

Day 3

It is Friday night and the Ramones are playing a gig at CBGB. You are beyond excited to be there for it and to see your boyfriend sing live.

You are nervous about meeting the guys in the band. You felt like you knew them from the way Joey talked about them. He said to stay away from Johnny because they didn’t get along. 

As you and Joey enter the club hand in hand, all eyes dart towards both of you.

You are wearing a black leather mini-skirt with black fishnets, and a white crop top. You have on black combat boots and your black leather jacket to top it off. You look like the perfect match for Joey Ramone.

Joey wore his usual attire of ripped jeans, a t-shirt and leather jacket. He wore black tennis shoes on his feet. His mop of hair was wild and in his face, as he liked it.

You hear someone say, “Who’s that? His new girl?”

Someone else says, “Wow, she’s a baby.”

People call out and greet Joey. He gives everyone a wave but doesn’t stop to speak to anyone.

Joey leads you to the back room, where all the other band members already are.

Johnny says, “Well, well, well….glad to see you made it.”

Joey ignores him.

He introduces you to everyone. Everyone,except for Johnny, says hi. Johnny stares at you quietly.

Monte, the Ramones tour manager, says, “Joey, you sure know how to pick them. She’s beautiful.”

Joey says, “She’s from Chicago but she’s stayin’ with me this week.”

Dee Dee, the Ramones bassist, says, “Nice to meet you.”

You smile at him and say, “Thanks, you too.”

Dee Dee says, “My wife Vera couldn’t make it tonight or she would keep you company. She had to go visit her sick mom.”

Johnny’s girlfriend speaks up and says, “I can keep her company.”

You look at the tiny red headed girl standing next to Johnny. She is wearing a white mini skirt, pink top and a white leather jacket.

Joey says, “I don’t think so, Linda.”

Johnny says to Linda, “Listen to Joey.”

You say, “Why not?”

Joey looks at you and says, “I’ll explain later, okay? You can hang out with Monte while we are onstage.”

Marky, the drummer says, “Sorry my girlfriend isn’t here tonight either or you could hang with her. We got into a fight and she refused to come tonight.”

Dee Dee says, “Quit being a dick then!”

Marky says, “Yeah, I know. I’m a bastard.”

Monte interrupts and says, “Okay, you guys need to hit the stage.”

Joey says, “I want you to stick by Monte, okay? No walking away, got it?”

He sounds like a parent lecturing you. 

You say, “Okay, Joey.” You take your place at the side of the stage with Monte next to you.

The Ramones hit the stage and the lights go down as they start playing.

They start off with Blitzkrieg Bop. The band plays really loud and fast. You had heard their music many times on record, but this live experience was something different.

You watched Joey own the stage and he looked so sexy singing. 

“Hey, Ho, Let’s Go!” he chants. The audience chants with him.

When the song is over, Joey speaks into the mic.

“Thank you for being here tonight. As you all know, we’re the Ramones. And we’re here to rock the house!”

Their next song is Sheena Is A Punk Rocker. 

Linda comes over to stand next to you. You see her checking you out carefully. She is the same height as you, but she is all skin and bones. You are thin, but curvy in the right places.

You say, “What are you looking at?”

Linda says, “You look awfully young. Are you even 21 yet?”

You don’t like being asked your age, especially by someone you don’t know.

You say, “I’m sorry but that’s my business.”

Linda smirks and says, “You just answered my question.”

Just then Joey speaks into the microphone.

“This next song is somethin’ I wrote recently about a girl that’s captured my heart. You may see her by my side tonight...this one’s for you baby.” Joey looks over at you and you blow him a kiss.

The band starts playing and he starts singing:

“She’s a sensation, she’s a sensation  
She’s looking so sweet  
She’s a sensation, she’s a sensation  
Good enough to eat…”

You love what you hear. You listen to the lyrics carefully and you are overwhelmed. Joey looks so beautiful singing those lyrics about you. He glances your way every so often and you have a smile on your face that you can’t get rid of.

Linda can’t believe what just happened. She is seething on the inside. Joey had NEVER dedicated any songs to her, live. Why is this chick so special? Linda was furious. She was now with Johnny, but she still cared about Joey.

The Ramones play for another half hour until they are finally done.

When they are done, they walk off the stage. 

Joey walks towards you, takes you by the hand and leads you backstage with the other band members.

Once back there, Monte hands out white towels to the band members.

Joey wipes his forehead meticulously and says, “So what’d you think of your song?”

You say, “I love it, babe….so much.”

Joey says, “I wrote that for you before I even met you, ya know...while we were pen pals.”

You say, “I know, you told me. I feel so special.”

Joey says, “That’s cause you are.” 

Joey leans down and gives you a kiss on the lips. 

Johnny walks by and sneers, “Get a room!”

Joey ignores him and grabs you by the hand. He says, “Let’s go mingle.”

You walk out into the club area with him and a sea of people come walking towards you.

Everyone wants to talk to Joey and you are ignored. You expected as much. After all, he’s the star, not you.

A chubby blonde says, “Oh Joey, you were wonderful on stage!”

Joey says, “Thanks.”

“Joey man, can you sign my record?”, asks a guy wearing a Ramones shirt.

Joey signs the record for him quickly.

Joey says to you, “Let’s get some beers, babe.” He puts his arm around you and leads you over to the bar.

The bartender hands Joey 2 beers. Joey doesn’t have to pay for them.

He opens your beer and hands it to you. You take a swig and the cold beer feels so good going down your throat.

Joey takes a sip from his as well. 

Johnny and Linda walk up to the bar and order a couple of cocktails.

You notice Linda glaring at Joey. If looks could kill.

You say, “Um, why is she lookin’ at you that way?”

Joey shrugs and says, “Who knows. She’s a fuckin’ nutcase. You know she’s my ex, right?”

You say, “No, I didn’t know that.” You weren’t sure how you felt about it. Clearly, there was nothing between them anymore but Linda’s behavior was strange. 

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “I’ll tell you more later, okay? Let’s just enjoy our time here.”

Joey mingled some more and you stood by his side. Some people were nice to you and others simply ignored you.

Around 1:00am, Joey finally decides he’s had enough and wants to leave.

He grabs your hand and escorts you out of the club. His apartment is within walking distance.

As you walk out together, you say, “So why don’t you tell me about you and Linda.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Uh baby, I don’t wanna talk about her, ya know.”

You say, “Joey, you said you’d tell me.”

Joey sighs and says, “We dated for a year. She cheated on me, fucked Johnny and now she’s with him.”

You say, “How could anyone cheat on you? You’re the sweetest.”

Joey says, “She wasn’t my soul mate. It wasn’t meant to be. She never made my heart flutter the way you do. What I feel with you is so different than I ever had with anyone. It’s the real deal.”

You say, “You make my heart flutter too. And she’s a bitch. She was trying to ask me how old I am at the show. I didn’t tell her.”

Joey says, “Don’t worry about her, okay? She’s with Johnny now. I don’t want anything to do with that skank.”

You say, “She may be with Johnny now, but I see the way she looks at you.”

Joey smirks, “She can look at me that way til she turns blue in the face.”

You say, “I think she got mad that you dedicated that song to me tonight.”

Joey says,“Fuck her!”

He tightens his grip on you as you both make your way to his place.

Day 4

Joey walks into the studio for rehearsal.

As usual, the other band members are already there, waiting on him.

Marky says, “Well, well, well, there’s the stud.” He twirls his drumstick.

Johnny says, “What’s up Joey? Ya know, your new girl is beautiful, but is she legal or do you have to bottle feed her?”

Joey is not in the mood for Johnny’s mouth. He shoots Johnny a glare and says, “Fuck you. You’re just jealous cause you got my sloppy seconds. Hey, next time you make love to your woman, remember that I fucked her first!”

Dee Dee laughs out loud. He says, “Jesus Joey…”

Johnny turns red and says, “Keep runnin’ your mouth, Joey. Just keep runnin’ it.”

Joey says, “Hey man, you started it, didn’t ya? Don’t fuckin’ mess with me.”

Marky says, “Okay, break it up. We gotta rehearse!”

Joey instructs, “Let’s do a quick run of ‘We Want The Airwaves’.” He picks up his mic and starts belting out the lyrics as the band plays.

 

While Joey is at rehearsal, you cuddle with Paul on the couch. He’s purring loud as you stroke the top of his head.

You are watching MTV and are quite bored without Joey there. He’s been gone for an hour already and you had no idea how much longer he’d be.

Just then, you hear a knock on the door. 

You get up and walk over to the door. You say, “Who is it?”

A woman’s voice says, “Is Joey home?”

You think to yourself, Jesus, another one? You open the door a bit and see a woman standing there. She is a tired looking, thin brunette. She is holding a brown paper bag.

You say, “And who are you?”

She says, “Samantha. And you are?”

You say, “I’m Joey’s girlfriend.”

Samantha raises her eyebrows and says, “Oh, so you’re the girl who snagged him?”

You don’t know how to respond to that statement.

You say, “Let me guess-you must be one of the chicks Joey was with before he got with me.”

Samantha says, “Yeah. But listen, I respect his decision. He’s a good guy and he made it clear that he only wanted a casual relationship. You must be amazing to have captured his heart and make him commit. A lot of chicks dig him. You’re a lucky girl.”

You say, “I know I am.” 

Samantha continues, “Anyway, the reason I stopped by is because I wanted to drop off this cat food for Paul. I work at a pet store and was tellin’ him about this new brand of food we just got in. He said he wanted a bag. Can you make sure he gets it?”

You say, “Uh, sure.”

You take the chain off the door and open the door wider to take the bag from her.

She says, “Thanks a lot. Have a nice day.” She turns and walks away.

You shut the door and walk into the kitchen to put the bag on the counter.

You wonder how many more women are going to drop by to see Joey. He sure was popular. You aren’t sure what to think of that. You trust him completely, but you can’t help feel uneasy about his female companions.

You sigh and say, “Joey, you ladies man.”

 

A couple hours later, Joey walks through the front door and sees you sprawled out on the couch asleep with Paul by your side.

He walks over by you, crouches down and gives you a kiss on the lips.

You open your eyes and say, “Hi babe.”

Joey says, “You look like an angel sleepin’, ya know.”

You say, “How was rehearsal?” 

Joey sits on the couch next to you and pulls you onto his lap. He loves when you sit on his lap because he loves to hold you.

You wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle your face against his chest.

He says, “It was alright, nothin’ excitin’.” He didn’t want to tell you about his word exchange with Johnny.

You say, “So….. Samantha came by. Dropped off some cat food for Paul.”

Joey looks shocked and says, “Uh….oh yeah?” 

You say, “God babe, how many girlfriends did you have before?”

Joey blushes and says, “A lot. Hey, I’m being honest. I didn’t want any commitments until I found you.”

You play with his hair and say, “I know. It sounds like you broke a lot of hearts.”

Joey leans down and kisses the tip of your nose. 

He says, “The only heart I care about is yours....and mine.”

You smile at him sweetly.

Joey picks you up and carries you to his bedroom.

He lays you on the bed and strips your clothes off. 

He says, “Holy shit, you’re breathtaking.” Joey could feel his heart beating faster.

He hovers over you and showers your body with kisses. His warm, soft lips feel wonderful on your body. 

You moan, “Just make love to me already.”

By then, you had gotten on the pill so Joey didn’t have to use rubbers anymore.

Joey strips off his clothes and tosses them on the floor. He hovers over you and you reach out and take his glasses off. You place them on the nightstand. It was essential for you to look into his eyes when he makes love to you.

He enters you slowly and you let out a moan of ecstasy. You loved the way he felt inside of you.

Joey breathes heavily as he thrusts in and out. 

You pull on his long hair gently as he reaches down and nibbles on your neck.

You wrap your legs around his waist.

After a few minutes, he says, “Ride me, baby.”

He lays on his back and you climb on top of him. 

You proceed to ride him as he places his hands on your waist. 

He mumbles, “Amazing.”

You go faster until you feel yourself about to climax. 

When you do, you let out a loud moan and lightly claw on Joey’s chest.

That triggers Joey to go next. He growls out loud as he shoots his load inside of you.

He says, “Fuck...that was amazing.”

You say, “Isn’t it always?”

You climb off Joey and lay next to him. He wraps his arms around you.

Joey says, “I say we just lay in bed naked for the rest of the day and cuddle.”

You say, “Sounds good to me.”

Paul hops up on the bed and lays next to your side.

You say, “I think he’s getting attached to me, babe.”

Joey says, “I know..we’ll both be missin’ you when you leave.”

 

Day 5

You and Joey decide to go to the movies to see Halloween 2 since both of you are horror movie fanatics.

It was opening night of the movie and there is a huge line outside the movie theater. 

Joey holds your hand as he leads the way to the line.

Of course, he gets recognized by a lot of people.

“Hey, there’s Joey Ramone!” someone calls out.

“Hi Joey”, shouts a random girl.

Joey waves at her and he seems a bit embarrassed by the attention.

You were getting used to the attention Joey gets when going out in public. It was something you’d never experienced before you started dating him.

As you stand in line, Joey stands behind you and wraps his arms around you. 

The guy in front of you guys says, “Joey, I’m sure you don’t have to stand in line like the rest of us do. I’m sure they’d let you in right away if they knew you were here.”

Joey says, “Thanks but I prefer to stand in line. I don’t want any special treatment, ya know?”

The guy nods his head and says, “That’s why you’re the coolest, man.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Thanks a lot, man.”

 

During the movie, Joey puts his arm around you. You rest your head on his shoulder. 

At one point, you both laugh at something funny that happened in the movie. Joey looks down at you and you look up at him. His luscious, full lips are right in front of your face. You can’t help but reach over and kiss him. He responds and both of you start making out heavily.

Joey whispers in your ear, “You’re makin’ me horny again.”

You say, “Shhh….”

You reach over and touch Joey’s crotch. It’s as hard as a rock.

You look at him and he is staring at you with a sexy look on his face. You feel like pouncing on him right then and there, but you behave.

You whisper, “We’ll finish this when we get home.”

Joey gives a soft sigh and says, “You tease.”

You gently elbow him in the ribs and he smiles slyly.

When the movie is over, Joey grabs your hand and says, “C’mon, we’ve got unfinished business to take care of.”

You make your way out of the movie theater slowly, as there are other people in front of you.

As you are walking out, a photographer snaps a photo of you and Joey exiting the theater. Joey had just said something funny, so you have a stupid smile on your face.

Joey angrily says, “What the fuck, man?”

The photographer takes off running.

You say, “That bastard! Someone must have told him you were here.”

Joey says, “Yeah, I’m pretty easy to spot, ya know?”

You and Joey make your way home and take care of your unfinished business.

 

Day 6

Joey places the newspaper in front of you and says, “Check it out.”

On the front page there is the photo of you and Joey exiting the movie theater. It was the one the sneaky photographer snapped.

The caption reads: “Halloween II skyrockets in sales. Punk rocker Joey Ramone of the Ramones and his lovely date exit the theater hand in hand.”

The photograph shows you and Joey looking at each other with smiles on your faces and holding hands.

You say, “I can’t believe it.”

Joey says, “The phone calls are gonna start coming in.”

As if on cue, Joey’s phone rang.

Joey says, “See what I mean?”

Joey goes to answer the phone. “Hey Mont”, he says. It was Monte.

You watch Joey twirl the phone cord as he says, “Hey, I can’t help it if some asshole snapped our picture….yeah, I know.”

Joey hangs up with Monte. 

He says, “Monte said he can’t believe we’re on the front page of the NY Times.”

You say, “Neither can I. I’ll have to buy a couple of copies to take home with me!”

Joey smiles and says, “You got your taste of stardom, babydoll.”

Joey’s phone rang off the hook most of the day. After awhile, he got tired of answering it and took it off the hook.

While you are in the shower, Joey decides to hang the phone back up. As soon as he does, it rings again. Joey sighs loudly but answers it.

It’s his photographer friend Bob Gruen. 

After exchanging hellos, Bob asks, “So who’s the beautiful girl with you in the photograph?”

Joey says, “Oh, uh, she’s my girlfriend. Why?”

Bob replies, “Well uh, she’s really photogenic, ya know. Does she do any modeling?”

Joey says, “Uh, I don’t think so. But yeah, she’s beautiful, ain’t she?” 

Bob says, “Young too...you devil!”

Joey chuckles and twirls a piece of his hair. He says, “What can I say, I can’t help it that she digs me.”

Bob says, “I don’t blame you one bit, buddy. So I was thinking that maybe I can take some photographs of you and her together. What do you think about that?”

Joey says, “Oh yeah? For fun or what?”

Bob replies, “Well….I was thinking that maybe some of them can be featured in the next issue of PUNK Magazine. John Holstrom actually rung me up earlier and mentioned it. You’re like, New York City’s biggest punk star right now...and she’s photogenic and gorgeous. It’d be perfect.”

John is the creator of PUNK Magazine. 

Joey says, “So like, when do you wanna do it? She goes home the day after tomorrow.”

Bob says, “I’ll come over tomorrow and just take photos there. Is that cool?”

Joey says, “Sure.”

Bob says, “Do you think she’ll be cool with it?”

Joey says, “Hey, I don’t know man, but I can ask her. I don’t think she’d have a problem with it, but I should probably run it by her just to make sure. It’d be the right thing to do, ya know?”

Bob says, “Yeah, yeah….I get you. So I’ll assume everything is okay UNLESS I hear from you, cool?”

Joey says, “If there’s a problem, I’ll call ya.”

Bob says, “Alright. Talk to you later. Bye.”

Joey hangs up the phone. He thinks it’s a neat idea. 

When you get out of the shower, you head straight to the bedroom to get dressed. 

You go to your suitcase and pick out a pair of ripped jeans and a white crop top. You lay them on Joey’s bed.

Joey walks into the bedroom and says, “Hey, how would you like to be in a photoshoot with me?”

You say, “What do you mean?”

Joey explains his conversation with Bob to you and asks you what you think.

You say, “He thinks I’m photogenic?”

Joey says, “Uh yeah, he says you should be a model. I agree.”

You laugh and say, “That’s so sweet. Anyway, yeah, I’ll do the shoot with you. Why not?”

Joey says, “Alright, cool. It’s gonna be great.”

You say, “And it’ll piss Linda off!”

Joey smirks and says, “All the more reason to do it.”

Both of you laugh together.

 

Day 7

It is 1:00pm by the time Bob arrives. Along with him is his assistant, Tina, who also is a make-up artist. She carries in her make up bag and Bob his camera equipment.

Joey introduces you to Bob and Bob introduces both of you to Tina. 

Bob says, “I’m glad you decided to do this, it’s gonna be killer. And you my dear, are beautiful.” He looks at you and smiles.

You blush at the attention and say, “Thank you.”

Joey winks at you from above his glasses.

Tina says, “Well let’s get to work on your hair and make-up.” 

You say, “Who, me or Joey?”

Joey says, “Very funny, babe.”

You lead Tina into Joey’s bedroom where you sit on a chair and she does your hair and face.

You say, “What should I wear for this?”

Tina replies, “What you are wearing now is fine. You’re the girlfriend of a punk rocker, it’s only fitting to have you in jeans and a t-shirt.”

When Tina is done with you, your hair is silky straight, you have on red lipstick and your eye make- up is a bit loud, but fabulous. 

She hands you a pair of silver hoop earrings and says, “The finishing touch.”

You quickly put them on and look in the mirror. 

“Wow, I love it”, you say.

You and Tina walk out into the living room, where the guys are hanging out having a drink.

You say, “Ready!”

Joey says, “Wow, just look at you.” He can’t stop staring.

Bob says, “Beautiful indeed! Thanks Tina, for your help. Not that she needed a lot of help to look good, but ya know what I mean.”

Tina says, “She’s a natural beauty, indeed. All I did was enhance her already gorgeous features.”

Bob says, “Okay. Let’s get this shoot rolling!”

In the first shoot, you and Joey stand by his living room window. You are standing facing each other and Joey has his hands on your hips. You are looking up at him and he is looking down at you. 

Bob shoots away. “Excellent! This is a great picture with the view of the city in the background.”

When he’s done snapping photos, he says, “I’m gonna ask you guys a few questions, okay? Gotta put some words along with the photos so people have something to read.”

He turns on his tape recorder.

He randomly asks Joey, “So what do you love about your girlfriend?”

Joey blushes, being put on the spot. He says, “Everything. But she’s got a sweet heart, ya know?”

You say, “Aww, babe.”

Bob says, “Wow, you two are definitely in love. I can feel it.”

Bob looks at you and says, “What’s it like for you to be dating New York City’s ultimate punk rock god?”

Joey blushes again, which you think is so sweet.

You say, “Dating Joey is an amazing experience. I see the way people adore him and I feel lucky that he adores ME.”

Joey gives you a sweet smile.

Bob says, “Joey, do you ever see yourself settling down and getting married?”

Joey says, “Sure, one day.

Bob says, “Joey, is it true that you like short girls? It has been pointed out that you only date petite girls.”

Joey jokes, “Well uh, any girl is short compared to me. I’ve never dated a girl taller than me.”

Bob says, “No, of course not. But what is it about petite girls you like?”

Joey shrugs and says, “Uh, I don’t really know. I don’t plan to meet short girls, it just happens, ya know? I have to say, I love it when she sits on my lap or lays on me. I imagine that wouldn’t work with a really tall chick..nothin’ against tall chicks, though.”

You tease, “Oh Joey, now you’ve made all your tall fan girls angry.”

Joey says to Bob, “Maybe you should cut out the tall chicks part.”

Bob says, “I’m gonna edit this interview, it’s all good.”

Bob continues, “Okay, let’s do some more shooting.”

The second shoot is one of you and Joey standing by the wall. You lean against the wall with your arms near your sides. Joey stands in front of you with his arms next to your head, on the wall. His face is near yours. You look sideways into the camera and Joey looks at you. 

Bob snaps a few pictures and says, “Fabulous! This is an amazing shot.”

The third shoot is a bedroom one. When Bob mentions the bedroom, your heart skips a beat.

He says, “You guys are lovers, the bedroom is probably where you spend the most of your time. Why not celebrate it?”

Again, Joey blushes, but this time a deeper red. He gives you a look and you just shrug.

Joey says, “My bedroom isn’t the cleanest.”

Bob says, “Joey, you’re punk. Nobody who reads Punk Magazine has a clean room, believe me.”

Bob instructs Joey to lay on the bed, on his back.

He tells you to lay on Joey and instructs both of you to get playful. 

You say, “Playful how?”

Bob says, “Like roughhousing kinda...it’s sexy and kinky.”

You sit up and straddle Joey. You grab his hands and pin them back behind his head.

“Like this?” you ask.

Bob says, “That’s great. Lower your head a bit so that your face is near his and stick out your tongue sensually as if to lick his lips.”

You do as you are told and Bob snaps away.

Joey whispers to you, “I’m gettin’ turned on.”

You whisper, “Shhh…”

You can indeed feel the hardness beneath you as Joey is rock hard.

Bob says, “Okay, final pose!”

You both get up and Joey walks to the corner of the bedroom for a minute. He has to get himself under control. You see him run his hands through his hair and take a few deep breaths. 

You smile to yourself. If only you and Joey were there alone.

Bob repeats, “Final pose!”

The final pose is with both of you wearing your leather jackets, standing side by side, with your arms crossed, against the wall. You have your shades on and neither of you are smiling. There were no smiles in this photo shoot, as it isn’t “punk” to smile.

When the photo shoot is done, Bob exclaims, “Alright! That’s a wrap!”

Bob puts his camera equipment away and says, “Joey, I’ll show you the proofs when I get them and we’ll go over them.”

Joey says, “Sounds good.”

 

That evening, as you lay in Joey’s arms, he says, “Man, I can’t believe how fast this week went.”

You say, “I know. I knew it would. I had a great time, though.”

Joey kisses you softly and says, “What the hell am I gonna do without ya? I don’t want you to leave, baby.”

You say, “Neither do I, my love. But I have to go back to work.”

Joey says, “If you move here, you won’t have to work. I would take care of you, ya know.”

You say, “I know you would. Let’s give it time and see what happens, okay? I mean, we’ve only been dating for a little over a month.”

Joey says, “That’s enough for me to know that I wanna spend my life with you.”

Your heart skips a beat. You say, “Oh babe, do you really mean that?”

Joey says, “Of course I do, babydoll. I love you so much, ya know?”

You say, “I feel the same way. So if we’re this in love, distance won’t get in the way.”

Joey sighs and says, “No, but the sooner we make plans to live together, the better.”

You say, “Okay babe. We’ll plan on it.”

Joey says, “Sounds good. Now let’s get some sleep, okay?”

You close your eyes. Joey’s arms are still around you and you wish they could be around you forever. You have gotten used to sleeping next to him and will miss him so much.

Day 8

You close up your suitcase and say, “Well, that’s all I can fit in there.”

Joey is sitting on the bed watching you pack with a look of sadness on his face.

You say, “Babe, don’t look so upset. I’ll be back soon, ya know?”

Joey says, “I know. It’s just that uh, I don’t wanna be away from you.”

You say, “You don’t handle separation well, do ya?”

Joey shrugs and says, “I fuckin’ hate it. I hate feelin’ lonely, ya know?”

You say, “Ya know babe, you could always come with me.”

Joey looks up and says, “I wanna go with ya but I don’t know if Monte has booked us any shows this week. Maybe I can call him and ask.”

You say, “It won’t hurt to ask.”

Joey heads for the phone and dials up Monte. 

“Hey Mont….do we have anything booked for the rest of the week?”

Monte says, “No, not until next week. You boys have a show in New Jersey. Why?”

Joey says, “Uh, I’m heading to Chicago for the week.”

Monte sighs and says, “Oh Joey….are you sure about this?”

Joey says, “Mont, I’m a thousand percent sure, okay?”

Monte says, “Okay, but can ya at least give me the number where you’ll be at in case I need to get a hold of ya?”

Joey gives Monte your phone number.

Monte says, “Be careful Joey. I mean it.”

Joey gets annoyed and says, “Yeah, okay. Gotta go. Bye.” He hangs up the phone loudly.

He turns to you and says, “Monte says we have nothing until the following week. So I can go with you.”

You squeal in delight and Joey takes you in his arms and embraces you. He gives you a long kiss.

He whispers, “My angel….my everything.”

He says, “Wait right here.” 

He gets up and walks to the closet in his bedroom. He pulls out a small black bag.

He hands it to you.

You say, “What’s this?”

Joey says, “Something I got you. Why don’t you open it and find out?”

You open the bag and inside is a small white box.

You open the white box and there is a diamond pendant in the shape of a microphone. It’s on a silver chain.

You say, “Oh god, this is beautiful!”

Joey says, “Well uh, I wanted you to have something that reminds you of me so I thought that was perfect, ya know?”

You say, “I love it! And I love YOU!”

You throw your arms around Joey again and he wraps his arms around you tightly. 

Joey says, “Want me to put it on you?”

You say, “Yes! Please do.”

You lift your hair up and Joey carefully clasps the necklace around your neck.

It is the first piece of jewelry Joey has gotten for you and you will treasure it forever.

You say, “I need to go look in the mirror to see how it looks on me. And you need to pack, baby.”

You walk to the bathroom and take a look at yourself. You love the way the pendant shines.

You walk back into the bedroom in time to watch Joey throw clothes into his duffel bag.

You sigh and say, “Let me help you, babe. You gotta fold stuff before you put it in there.”

Men! They didn’t know a damn thing about packing. 

Joey says, “I gotta call my mom and tell her to watch Paul while I’m away.”

Paul is all stretched out on Joey’s bed. 

Joey dials his mom’s number and talks to her for a few minutes.

When he hangs up, he says, “I guess I’d better change the message on my answering machine to let people know I’ll be gone.”

He clicks on the switch and says, “Hi, you’ve reached Joey. I’m out of town for the week but if you have an urgent message get a hold of my manager Monte Melnick, and he’ll reach me. Thanks.”

You just loved Joey’s voice. His Queens accent was so sexy, not to mention his voice was low and soothing. 

You say, “You sound so sexy recording a message.”

Joey smiles shyly but doesn’t say anything.

You say, “Are ya all packed, babe? We gotta head out pretty soon.”

Joey grabs his duffel bag and says, “Yeah, I’m all set. Just gotta say bye to Paul.”

Joey walks over to the cat and plants a kiss on top of his head. Paul looks up at Joey and meows.

You say bye to Paul as well. 

Joey says, “Shall we go?”

He grabs your suitcase with one hand and his duffel bag in the other.

 

Three Hours Later

Joey is next to you on the plane with his arm around you. 

He looks out the plane window and says, “Chicago, here we come.”

You smile and say, “We’re inseparable, aren’t we?”

Joey gives you a kiss on the cheek and says, “For life.”

♥♥


End file.
